


Butterfly Jump

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: Nagisa and Rei spend their first Christmas together as a couple.





	

“So where do we have dinner reservations?” Nagisa asked as kicked at the snow clumps along the sidewalk.

“Nowhere; I am cooking for us tonight,” Rei replied confidently.

“Oooooooh, how fancy. Fried chicken?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But it’s tradition!”

“It’s unhealthy.”

“You’re no fun,” Nagisa huffed.

“If I had decided to take you out somewhere, you would not be eating fried chicken either. I am certain you will survive.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“If that is how you feel, I can take you home,” Rei offered. Nagisa threw himself at Rei’s side, latching onto Rei’s arm.

“Noooooooooooooooo! Don’t do that! Rei-chan, how could you be so cruel!” Rei glanced at Nagisa with an amused smile.

“You do realize you brought this suggestion upon yourself, correct?”

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.” Rei snorted. “Ohmygod, Rei-chan, did you just _snort_?”

“No!” Rei tried to adjust his glasses.

“Ohmygod, you _did_. Don’t try to hide that blush! It’s cute.” Rei groaned and walked faster. “Hey! Don’t leave me behind!”

“We are almost there anyway.”

“So you would just abandon me like that?”

“You know the way to my parents’ house.”

“So meeeeeeaaaan,” Nagisa whined, causing Rei to laugh softly. Nagisa grabbed his hand tightly as he caught up. “I can’t believe you would leave me like that on Christmas.”

“I did not leave you. You were simply not walking fast enough.”

“It’s not my fault you have freakishly long legs.”

“Perhaps your legs are too short.”

“Rei-chan, you meanie!”

“I need my hand to take out my house keys, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa pouted, but let go of Rei’s hand. “Thank you.” He fished the keys out of his coat pockets. “It is a shame that we do not have fireplace,” Rei commented as he opened the door to his family’s apartment.

“If you did, then we could make s’mores!”

“I was more referring to the romanticism of warming by a fire.”

“Okay, yeah, there’s that. But _s’mores_ , Rei-chan.” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s arm excitedly. “ _S’mores!_ ”

Rei glanced down and smiled. “Nagisa-kun, it’s winter.”

“Irrelevant! My love for s'mores knows no season!”

“I can see that,” Rei laughed. “Shall we put our things away?”

“But Rei-chan, I’m _coooooooold_ ,” Nagisa whined.

“Standing around in wet outerwear will not remedy that,” Rei countered, gently unwinding Nagisa’s scarf from around his neck. “I will turn up the heat a bit. Additionally, we have an assortment of blankets you can utilize.”

Nagisa’s eyes lit up and he quickly detached from Rei to peel off his coat. “I know exactly which blanket I want!”

“You are not using my duvet.”

“But you said any blanket!”

“I did no such thing.” Rei held out his hand for Nagisa’s coat, who handed it over with a huff.

“But the other blankets feel weird on me feet!”

“Then it is a good thing that you will be wearing socks.”

“But my socks are wet!” Nagisa lifted his foot up high to show Rei. He hopped around on one foot trying to maintain his balance. Rei finished hanging up his coat and placed hands on Nagisa’s biceps to try to stabilize him.

“Nagisa-kun, put your foot down before you hurt yourself.” Nagisa complied, pressing his foot down on Rei’s instead, causing the him to yelp as the wetness seeped into his own socks.

“I believed you!” He pulled his foot out from under Nagisa’s. “Now we both need fresh socks.”

“I can get them,” Nagisa volunteered, leaning against the wall to yank off his socks.

“Nagisa-kun, as a guest-”

“Am I even really even a guest at this point? I mean, we’re dating, right?”

Rei’s cheeks colored slightly. “Yes, we are.”

“And it’s not like I don’t know where your socks are. I’ve been spending time in your rooms for two years. I can get ‘em. You get started on our not-fried-chicken dinner; I’m starving.” Rei nodded, recognizing his stubborn boyfriend was not about to take no as an answer.

Rei made his way to the kitchen as Nagisa bounded towards his room. He pulled out the necessary components for their meal and put on his mother’s ruffled apron.

“Sexy,” Nagisa teased as he crossed into the kitchen, tossing a pair of socks at Rei when he turned around. Rei fumbled the socks, but ultimately caught them.

“Nagisa-kun, please don’t throw things in the kitchen. What if you had knocked something over?” Nagisa shrugged.

“Good news, it didn’t happen.” Rei sighed and moved to sit at the table to change his socks. “Do you have hot chocolate? That sounds amazing right now.”

“In the tea cabinet,” Rei replied, standing back up. “What did you do with your wet socks?”

“Put them on your bed to dry.” Rei balked and opened his mouth to chastise Nagisa, who only laughed. “I’m just kidding Rei-chan, I hung them on your laundry basket.”

“Alright. Let me do the same, then I can help you with the cocoa.” Nagisa laughed, as he made his way to the cabinets.

“I know I’m not the best in the kitchen, but I’m pretty sure I can handle a couple cups of hot _chocolate_.” Rei hummed, not entirely sure if he believed Nagisa, but he left him to it all the same.

“Ugh, prepackaged,” Nagisa complained loudly as Rei walked towards his bedroom. “I would have expected better from you, Rei-chan. You know, since you’re obsessed with making stuff from scratch, and all.”

“Nostalgia for my childhood, I suppose,” Rei called back, draping his socks next to Nagisa’s.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa shouted. Rei ran back to the kitchen.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei gasped, skidding the a halt. “Are you alright?”

Nagisa turned from the refrigerator with a forlorn look and replied, “We have no milk.”

“Nagisa-kun, don’t scare me like that! I was worried you might be injured!”

“How am I going to injure myself making hot chocolate?”

“I don’t know! But you shouted as if it were an emergency!”

“It _is_ an emergency; you’re out of milk.”

“That is hardly an emergency,” Rei grumbled, placing his hand to his chest. “Just use water.” Nagisa made a face.

“Hot chocolate with water?”

“My family has always used water.” Nagisa’s face morphed into one akin to disgust.

“Seriously? What is _wrong_ with you people?”

“Making hot cocoa with water is healthier.”

“Milk is healthy.”

“Making hot cocoa with water has less calories,” Rei amended.

“It also has less flavor. Ugh, how are we even friends?”

“This is what makes you question our friendship? My preferences regarding the preparation of hot cocoa?”

“Yes! It’s sacrilege!” Rei laughed.

“Always so dramatic,” he teased affectionately, setting the oven to pre-heat. “We do not have to have hot cocoa.”

“Oh no, we’re having it. It’s what you do after you spend the day outside in winter. I’ll just have to lower myself to drinking like a heathen.”

“If you insist,” Rei chuckled as he washed and dried his hands. “But you will have to make it; I have to prepare the chicken if we are to eat at a reasonable dinner hour.”

“Fine. I will make this cursed cocoa. Do you want one bag or two?”

“Two bags?” Rei looked up at him with slight confusion. “Of hot cocoa mix?”

“Well yeah, it’s better that way.”

“One bag is fine.”

“First no milk, now this. Please tell me you at least have marshmallows.” Rei looked at him with an apologetic smile. “Ugh. Fine. We’ll just suffer through this nasty, watery, poor excuse for hot chocolate drink, then.” Nagisa prepared the their drinks while Rei seasoned the chicken. “Next year, we’re doing Christmas at my house. We’ll have _real_ hot chocolate, and a _real_ tree, and a fireplace, and _fried_ chicken, and a Christmas cake, and-”

“We have a Christmas cake,” Rei interjected, trying not to feel hurt by Nagisa’s rant. He had put a lot of time into preparing for their first Christmas as a couple.

“We do?”

“Yes, it is in the refrigerator.”

“Seriously? I didn’t see it.”

“Well, it is there,” Rei insisted.

“I dunno, maybe aliens abducted it,” Nagisa offered with a shrug.

“Highly doubtful. I am certain that if you looked again, you would see it on the bottom shelf. Perhaps you overlooked it while searching for milk?”

“Guess that makes more sense than an alien abduction. But you never know. Aliens love sweets.”

Rei chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm. It’s common knowledge. I’m surprised a science nerd like you wouldn’t know that.”

“Nagisa-kun, that has absolutely nothing to do with science, and you know it.” Nagisa hummed thoughtfully, watching Rei slide the chicken into the oven.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Nagisa sighed. Rei’s brow furrowed.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Rei-chan. Am I good to heat up the hot chocolate now?” Rei nodded, still watching Nagisa closely as he started the microwave. “What else do you have planned for tonight? Since there’s no fireplace for s’mores, and all.”

“S’mores were never an element of our evening.”

“Just what do you have against marshmallows anyway?” Nagisa teased, leaning back on the counter. Rei laughed, idly smoothing the front of his sweater.

“Nothing at all. They simply have no place in my holiday plans. I had not realized they were so essential to yours.”

“I’ll give you a pass on the s’mores, since you have no fireplace and cooking marshmallows over the stove makes the taste weird.” Nagisa’s face wrinkled up and he made a noise of disgust. “But no marshmallows for hot chocolate is inexcusable. We’ve been together how long?”

“Only a few months,” Rei pointed out with a soft smile.

“Yeah, okay, but we’ve been friends how long?”

“Over two years now.”

“Exactly. You should _definitely_ know by now that I like sweet things. Why wouldn’t you have marshmallows for me here? Just what kind of boyfriend are you?”

“One who severely underestimated the significance of marshmallows on Christmas, apparently.I somehow overlooked that in my meticulous planning, I apologize,” Rei replied, bowing deeply in mock penance.

“Ohmygod Rei-chan, you’re such a dork!” Nagisa giggled.

“And yet, for some reason you wanted to date me.”

“Of course! You’re a dork but you’re _my_ dork.”

“You flatter me.” The microwave dinged. “The hot cocoa is done,” Rei observed, straightening back upright. Nagisa pushed off the counted and skipped over to the microwave. “Be careful that you do not burn yourself.”

“I know, I know. I’m only grabbing my mug; I don’t trust myself with both.”

“Well, I was not going to say anything but…” Nagisa bumped into Rei affectionately before grabbing one of the mugs.

“You never answered my question.”

“About?” Rei pulled the second mug out of the microwave.

“What we’re doing until it’s time to eat.”

“Ah. Well, I picked up a holiday movie for us to watch, however, I am open to suggestions.”

“And what time did you say your parents would be home?” Nagisa asked with a grin.

“Nagisa! Not those kinds of suggestions!” Rei yelped, blushing furiously. He quickly crossed the kitchen, very obviously putting space between Nagisa and himself. Nagisa bit his lip to suppress his laughter before following after his boyfriend.

“Oh? But you were so intent on us eating _here_. How romantic it would be for us to eat _alone_. Isn’t this what you had planned all along?” Nagisa asked, brushing up against Rei as placed his drink down on the table. Rei busied himself with placing a coaster under Nagisa’s mug. “Reeeeiiiiiiiii~”

“The romantic aspect was me cooking for you,” he corrected, the blush still present.

“If you say so,” Nagisa sing-songed in response.

“I need to get the movie,” Rei mumbled by way of excusing himself. Nagisa watched as he walked towards his bedroom, quietly giggling as he did. Once Rei disappeared from view, Nagisa scanned the living room for his favorite blanket. Unsurprisingly, it was draped over the back of the same chair it was always on. Nagisa wasn’t sure why he expected anything different. He skipped over to grab the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

“Don’t forget to turn up the heat!” Nagisa called as he plopped onto the couch.

“I already did,” Rei replied from a few feet away. “And you know that you are not supposed to sit on the couch like that.” Nagisa groaned.

“Sorry, I forgot.” Rei hummed in what Nagisa was certain was disbelief.

“I brought you a sweater.” Rei placed the sweater atop Nagisa’s head covering his eyes in the process.

“An ugly sweater?” Nagisa asked excitedly, pulling it off his head.

“What? No! This is one of sweaters you always try to steal when you are over.”

“Yay! This one is my favorite!” Nagisa shrugged off the blanket and pulled the sweater over his head. “Thanks, Rei-chan. You think of everything.” He felt the couch dip as Rei sat beside him. “So what’re we watching?”

“We are watching Dr. Suess’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas TV special.”

“I love that movie! It’s one of my all time faves!” He looked up at Rei, smiling broadly. “How did you know? Did my sisters tell you?”

“No, of course not. Why on earth would I open myself up to their suggestions as to how to spend our Christmas Eve?”

“True, true. That’s a good point. But how did you _know_?” Rei smiled down at Nagisa fondly.

“The summary sounded whimsical and that seemed exactly like something you might like.”  
“You’re right; I love it. You’ve never seen it before?” Rei shook his head, turning on the TV via the remote. “Oh man, it’s a good one.” Nagisa pulled the blanket out from behind him and spread it across his lap instead. He leaned forward to grab his mug off the table, blowing on it for a few moments before taking a sip. Rei followed suit as the movie cycled through unavoidable previews.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Mmmm, that depends.”

“On?”

“On how you would plan on warming me up,” Nagisa purred, loving the squeak his boyfriend made in response. He scooted over on the couch to press his side against Rei’s and broke into giggles at the strangled sound Rei let out. “Oh my god Rei-chan, I’m teasing. I know you’re not ready for that kind of stuff.”

“I… might be…” Rei mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Both Nagisa and Rei knew he was trying to hide his deepening blush.

“Rei-chan, it’s okay that you’re not. I love that you’re not. You’re sweet and romantic and probably have this beautiful vision of what you want it to be like, and I am totally okay with waiting. More than okay. Happy. Happy to wait.”

Rei hid his face in his hands. “Why am I so embarrassed by this?” he groaned.

“Because you’re a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.” Rei didn’t immediately respond. Nagisa hummed happily and nuzzled up closer to Rei. He felt Rei wince and immediately backed off. “Rei-chan?”

“Sorry, my hip is a bit sore from earlier.”

“Ohmygod, Rei-chan. I’m so sorry! I forgot! I don’t know how I forgot that you beefed it, but I totally did!”

“Please, don’t remind me. It was completely embarrassing.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Nagisa assured, patting Rei’s knee

“I fell. Multiple times!”

“You’ve never skated before, you did great.”

“There were small children _laughing_ at me!”

“Small children laugh at everything, don’t take it personally.” Rei leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. “Thanks, by the way, for taking me skating, even though you didn’t know how.” Rei’s reply was muffled by his hands. Nagisa squeezed Rei’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I know how much you like that show,” Rei said, finally raising his head. “I hadn’t anticipating that ice skating would be so…” he trailed off.

“Hard?”

“It sounds foolish when you say it out loud, but I suppose yes. Small children can skate. I had assumed that I would have been more successful in my attempts.”

“You were plenty successful. You were skating by yourself at the end.”

“Only because you were holding me hand,” Rei argued sounding frustrated.

“Which I thought was romantic.”

“...I suppose…” Rei conceded after a pause.

“What, did you expect to be doing quads after a few hours on the ice?”

“...no…” Nagisa laughed.

“You are a terrible liar, Rei-chan.”

“I did not expect to be doing advanced jumps, but I expected more than gracelessly stumbling around the rink, barely standing upright.”

“You’re being way to hard on yourself. Skating is hard. I fell tons when I started. It took me a few lessons to get off the wall. That’s normal.” Rei didn’t immediately respond. Nagisa gently leaned towards Rei so that his head met Rei’s shoulder. “Hey, you had fun at least, right?”

“Of course,” Rei responded quickly, “I was with you.” After a moment, Rei started to color as he realized his words. Nagisa smiled broadly.

“Good.” He nuzzled Rei’s shoulder. “I always have a good time with you too, Rei-chan.” Neither spoke for a while, content with the contact. The cheerful music of the DVD home screen filled the silence. By the time the the song clip looped, Nagisa was wiggling in his seat.

“How do you still have so much energy?” Rei asked in disbelief. “We skated for hours, and you had to drag me around the rink for half of our time there!” Nagisa shrugged.

“I dunno. I’m always wiggly.” Rei hummed in agreement. The song looped again. “Soooo… are we gonna watch the movie or not?”

“Right, of course.” Rei fumbled for the remote. “I apologize.”

“Did my wiggling distract you?”

“No, but feel free to assume so, as you would have regardless.”

“Oh Rei-chan, you know me so well.” Nagisa squeezed Rei’s arm affectionately. “What was really distracting you?” Rei didn’t respond, toying with the battery latch on the back of the remote. “You can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh?” Rei sighed.

“I was worrying over your present.” Nagisa blinked at him.

“My present? Oh Rei-chan, why are you worrying about that? It’s okay that you didn’t get me a gift. Gifts don’t make or break Christmas.”

“But I did get you a gift,” Rei mumbled. Nagisa pulled away from Rei’s arm to better look at Rei.

“You did? I thought we agreed not to do gifts.”

“We did, however, I had already prepared your gift.”

“Really? You really didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to,” Rei interrupted, turning to meet Nagisa’s gaze. Nagisa’s mouth scrunched into a frown.

“Well, now I feel bad. You should have told me that you got something already. I would have gotten you something.”

“I never intended to make you feel bad. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Rei turned back to the television, continuing to fiddle with the remote. “Perhaps we should watch the movie then?”

“Would you feel better if you gave me the gift now and got it over with?” Rei sighed.

“Possibly,” Rei admitted, “but I would not want to put you in a position where you felt uncomfortable.” Nagisa gently took the remote from Rei’s hands and turned off the television.

“It’ll be fine. I’m over feeling bad. I’ll just get you something really nice for Valentine’s day.” Nagisa placed the remote on the arm of the couch and pushed himself upright. “Come on,” he encouraged, taking Rei’s hand and gently tugging, “You can’t just drop the topic now. I’m dying of curiosity!”

“Alright,” Rei agreed, standing up reluctantly. Nagisa let out a small cheer and happily followed Rei as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Rei made his way to his desk and pulled a elegantly wrapped box. Nagisa plopped down on the bed and waited for Rei to work up the courage to give him the gift. After a moment, Rei’s posture straightened and he took the few steps necessary to meet Nagisa at the bed. Rei handed Nagisa the gift without saying anything. Nagisa smiled up at him.

He inspected the gift in his hands and gasped softly, “Oh wow, it’s too perfect. I almost don’t want to open it.”

Nagisa admired the gift for another moment, then carefully began unwrapping the gift. Normally, Nagisa would rip into the paper, but the wrapping was so pristine, it was really a shame to undo it. Paper removed, Nagisa glanced towards the trash bin beside Rei’s desk. It was too far for him to be confident that he could toss the wrapping paper in, and he certainly didn’t feel right tossing it on Rei’s floor. Rei noticed Nagisa’s dilemma and extended his hand, taking the paper from Nagisa and disposing of it.

“Thanks, Rei-chan!”

Nagisa delicately removed the box top and instantly broke into a wide grin. He pulled the acrylic phone charm out of the box eagerly. Nagisa looked up to Rei excitedly.

“Rei-chan! How did you find him! He’s been sold out online for forever!”

“I may have had some assistance from Makoto-senpai in securing the charm from the physical store.”

“He’s still hard to find! I can’t believe you guys managed to get him.”

“As the title character of the series, it is to be expected that he would be more popular than the other skaters.”

Nagisa looked away from the charm and up at Rei. “It’s perfect. I love it. Thank you Rei-chan.” Rei smiled back at him.

“There is more,” he gestured back to the box. Nagisa looked down and noticed for the first time a folder piece of paper.

“More? But I didn’t even get you one thing,” Nagisa whined, “let alone multiple things.” He placed the charm down on the bed beside him and took the paper out of the box. Nagisa felt Rei’s eyes on him as he unfolded the paper. “An itinerary?”

“Read it.”

Nagisa looked over it for a few moments before gasping. “Rei-chan, this is way too much. I can’t accept this.”

“Tickets have already been purchased.”

“My god Rei-chan, how much did this cost?” Nagisa asked, looking up in shock.

“Your parents contributed. I had asked your sisters what your family was giving you for Christmas so that I did not duplicate any of their gifts and the topic of traveling to Tokyo to visit Makoto-sempai and Haruka-sempai came up. In all technicality, the trip to the cafe will be my gift to you, however, it was necessary for you to know of the trip before I could give you my gift. Since your family is having their Christmas tomorrow, it was determined that it would make the most sense for me to present the whole trip to you at once.” Nagisa stared at him speechless. After a few moments of silence, Rei fidgeted uncomfortably. “Nagisa-kun? Was this not an appropriate gift? I thought since you miss our friends so much, and there’s the limited time cafe…”

“It’s a great gift. Just. It’s too much. I-” Tears welled up in Nagisa’s eyes. “I can’t believe this. I think I’m in shock.”

“Are you going to cry?” Rei whispered in disbelief.

“You got me such an amazing, thoughtful, wonderful gift and I got you nothing,” Nagisa croaked as tears started to fall. “Reiiiii-chaaan, how could you do this to me!”

Rei stared at Nagisa, flustered. “I, uh, I never intended to make you feel bad.”

“I know! You’re so selfless and perfect and how are you even real? What did I do to deserve the best boyfriend in the world?” Nagisa threw himself at Rei, hugging him around his waist. Rei blushed faintly at Nagisa’s words. He ran his fingers through Nagisa’s hair.

“Nagisa-kun, you give me too much credit. Your parents are funding-”

“But you’re going with me, right? My parents aren’t funding that, are they?”

“Well, no.”

“So you’re still spending way too much money on my gift. You’re taking me to Tokyo to see Mako-chan and Haru-chan, _and_ you’re taking me to eat what has got to be overpriced food, _and_ you took me skating _and_ you’re cooking me dinner, _and_ -”

Rei pulled back from Nagisa roughly, face paling as he did. “Dinner!” Nagisa stared at him confused. “I never set a timer!”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Oh crap.”  Rei ran out of the room, Nagisa not too far behind him. “How long’s it been?”

“I don’t know!” Rei cried, turning the corner sharply and sliding on the floor. Nagisa grabbed Rei’s arm to help him keep his balance.

“Maybe it’s still okay. It hasn’t been that long, right?” Rei didn’t look as optimistic.

Rei and Nagisa approached the oven together. Rei opened the drawer next to the oven, pulling out a pair of oven mitts. He slid them on and opened the oven. Rei took a deep breath, Nagisa patting him on the back for reassurance, then he carefully pulled the dish out of the oven and set it atop the stove.

Both boys stared at the chicken.

“It doesn’t look that bad,” Nagisa reasoned uncertainly.

“It might not be burnt, but it will certainly be dry.”

“Oh. Well, we can just smother it in ketchup or something, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okaaaaay, then we can just order a pizza or something.”

“But it’s Christmas,” Rei said dejectedly. “You wanted chicken…”

“Then we can get Chinese. They have chicken. And it’s an American tradition!” Rei looked at Nagisa skeptically.

“I highly doubt that.”

“It is in the movies, at least.”

“I suppose there aren’t many other options at this hour.” Rei sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. “I am sorry I ruined Christmas, Nagisa-kun.”

“Rei-chan, you are ridiculous. There is no way you ruined Christmas. Unless you are referring to how you absolutely nailed it today and have, as a result, set the bar too high and have ruined my chances of giving you a better Christmas next year.”

“Do you mean that?” Rei asked softly.

“Absolutely,” Nagisa responded with a bright smile. “Now stop worrying and kiss me.”

Rei removed the oven mitts and gently pulled Nagisa into his arms, kissing him tenderly. Nagisa melted into the kiss, winding his arms around Rei’s neck for support. They kissed languidly, lips softly moving against each other. Nagisa pulled back first, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

“Merry Christmas, Rei.”

Rei smiled down at him, eyes full of adoration and responded, “Merry Christmas, Nagisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those skating references are exactly what you think they are. It has always been my headcanon that Nagisa loves anime, so of course he's a fan of it.  
> Other random tidbits: Nagisa took skating lessons as a kid until he decided he liked swimming more, and Nagisa's family celebrates Christmas the western way on Christmas Day (that blond hair came from somewhere in his lineage).


End file.
